In the past Wi-Fi Internet security within a building has been problematic, especially within public areas. A facility or business has been faced with many difficult choices particularly when accommodating customer or employee convenience and security concerns related to networks, secure information and/or data as stored on servers. Frequently a company or facility has needed to balance individual needs to access a Wi-Fi networks or servers and security to confidential and/or proprietary information. The present invention provides a unique and convenient method to improve security within a facility with respect to a number of types of networks and Internet access within public, semi-private and/or private areas.
In the past, communication and/or data transfer as embedded within pulsed light emitting diode (LED) light transmissions, and reception of pulsed LED light carrier signals has not been optimized when LED lights have been modulated through a power off state during a transmission cycle. The known modulation techniques actuate the LED's between an on transmission status through an off non-transmission status which in turn causes the memory or the memory cache for the information or data transmission to become exhausted or saturated, slowing the communication rate for the transmission of information and/or data embedded within the pulsed LED light carrier signals. The present invention provides a novel modulation system which maximizes the speed of information and data transmission as embedded within pulsed LED light carrier signals, which in turn reduces memory cache exhaustion or saturation.